Mal presentimiento
by GolddenDarkness
Summary: Jugando a dos bandas aprovechando la distancia puede que no sea una buena opción o igual si?
1. Prologo

**Es mi primer fanfic espero que salga bien,a los pocos capítulos habrá yaoi pero antes habrá que dar historia no? comenten y opinen,gracias de antemano**

Tras meses ahorrando y esperando a las vacaciones llego el día en el que vería al peliazul que ocupaba lugar en todos sus pensamientos.

Estaba aun en el tren hacia Tokyo pero por primera vez se sentía así de nervioso y inseguro,miraba cada dos por tres a su móvil a ver si pasaba de una vez la hora pero lo único que se encontraba eran mensajes de sus compañeros de rakuzan animándole y diciendo que siempre se podía haber quedado en Kyoto,el tren llego a Tokyo y el pelirrojo no podía dejar de pensar en cosas como si iba bien vestido o si le saludaria como antes de que pasase todo el lio del instituto,esas y algunas mas cosas era lo que pensaba en el momento hasta que sintió que alguien le abrazo por detrás.

-"Akashi-kun..." ,apenas le escucho bien con toda la gente que pasaba en ese momento pero se giro rápidamente nada mas notarle.

-"Te-tetsuya..." ,no le dio tiempo a decir nada mas tan solo le miraba algo sonrojado y este ya se había separado de el cuando pensó en abrazarle.

-"Akashi-kun estas bien? Te ves muy raro para ser tu... ",le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro empezando a caminar con el hacia la salida.

-"No te preocupes no es nada,tan solo me sorprendió tu entrada eso es todo" ,miro hacia la salida y vio a lo lejos a alguien familiar. "Tetsuya que hace daiki ahí?",con todo lo que le habían contado sus compañeros se temía lo peor.

-"No te acuerdas? Te dije hace unos meses que empece a salir con el."

En ese momento sintió una punzada en el corazón como si le clavasen una espada en el pecho,su respiración se volvió cada vez mas rápida y le empezaron a temblar un poco las piernas.

De repente abrió los ojos y se encontraba en su habitación,miro alrededor y busco bajo su almohada su móvil,aun quedaba un día para ir a Tokyo y todo lo que vio antes tan solo fue un sueño.

Suspiro aun angustiado dejándose caer en la cama, "igual debería de salir un rato a despejarme" se dijo a si mismo mirando al techo.


	2. Capitulo 1 - Antes de partir

Estaba algo molesto pero decidió dejar sus problemas a un lado ya que había quedado para salir con sus compañeros de equipo. Ya había llegado a la casa de Mayuzumi y al entrar fue directo a su cuarto,estaba acostumbrado a ir casi todas las tardes ahí ya que le ayudaba con los estudios y le agradaba pasar tiempo a su lado era casi como estar con Tetsuya,pero obviamente no podía compararle con el original aunque le intento hacer una "versión" mejorada de jugador fantasma.

Al entrar en el cuarto le encontró tirado en la cama leyendo manga,se acerco a el y le quito el manga de las manos.

"A si que estas muy ocupado estudiando y hoy no podías salir de casa." Se le noto el tono irónico fijándose en el con su cara seria de siempre.

"Ahh...mira que te lo he dicho un montón de veces,no aparezcas así por mi casa,desde luego la confianza da asco..." Molesto se incorporo rascándose un poco la cabeza,al tenerle tan cerca le agarro de las muñecas atrayendole lentamente hacia el. "Hoy no vas a saludarme bien?" vio que se creo una sonrisa juguetona en los labios del pelirrojo y no tardo en contestarle besandole suavemente en los labios.

"Parece mentira que aun no pueda amaestrarte bien,pero ya acabaras cumpliendo todas mis ordenes" tras besarle le empujo hacia atrás haciendo que se tumbase de nuevo en la cama y se dirigió a la puerta. "Deja de hacerme perder el tiempo y vamonos,no me gusta llegar tarde"

"Pero si eres tu el que siempre..." Se callo antes de que fuese necesario recibir una de sus miradas asesinas y se apresuro en salir de la casa con el.

Ya cuando iban mas tranquilos por la calle vio que era buen momento para preguntarle. "Y bien Akashi,ya tienes un plan no? Aunque aun no te entiendo como te gusta alguien que apenas se interesa por ti,deberías de quedarte conmigo...eh y los demás... lo pasarías mejor,me encargaría de eso personalmente." Miro a un lado haciéndose un poco el loco por si acaso esa idea le molestaba pero al mirarle se fijo que estaba mas serio y frio de lo normal,el pelirrojo tan solo le miro y le dijo un golpe en la nuca al momento.

"Que juegue contigo no quiere decir que te de derecho a comentar tan libremente sobre mis planes, aunque no me gusta admitirlo tienes razón y por primera vez estoy dudando de mis planes pero siguen siendo míos y yo nunca me equivoco así que todo saldrá bien,de lo contrario estaré de vuelta mas rápido de lo que crees." Suspiro haciendo una cuenta atras "3...2...1..."

"Seeeiiiii-chan~" Estaban en una plaza esperándolos eran el resto de sus compañeros Reo,Nebuya y Kotaro. Una vez se juntaron los cinco se marcharon a una cancha de baloncesto que había en un parque no muy lejos de donde quedaron,hasta que llegaron no les dijo nada de hecho no pensaba en contarle nada a alguien que no fuese Chihiro porque aunque sabia que los demás eran buenos compañeros aun no confiaba en ellos,tan solo sabia que le seguirían siempre. De momento Reo estaba babeando con el como siembre y Nebuya ya se había comido 8 hamburguesas de camino que iban a las canchas.

El día paso como siempre entrenaron unas cuantas horas y luego fueron a tomar algo mientras comentaban posibles tácticas para los próximos partidos,un poco después de que diesen las diez de la noche ya tenían que irse y como vivía cerca de Mayuzumi se fue con el por el camino,tras despedirse de los demás este espero a que estuviesen mas alejados y a solas en la calle para abrazarle.

"No quiero que te vayas a olvidar de mi una vez que hayas vuelto de ver a ese fantasma." Murmuro escondiendo su cara en el cuello de su capitán,este paso sus manos por su espalda acariciándole como si tuviese que calmar a un niño pequeño.

"No sabia que bajo esa capa tuya hubiese un cachorro llorica,pero no te preocupes si veo que eres una buena mascota no te abandonare." Antes de que le soltase cualquier comentario ya se había encargado de silenciarle besandole ,dio algunos pasos dejandole contra una pared,al contrario que otros días se estaba dejando hacer tanto que no le fue de ninguna dificultad jugar con su lengua y tocarle por debajo de su sudadera. Fue a seguir pero abrió los ojos al separarse un poco del beso dándose cuenta que aun estaban en la calle.

"Vamos a mi casa aquí puede pasar cualquiera"

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy,lo siento gente pero no tengo mas tiempo ni inspiración por ahora para escribir mas pero bueno ya la próxima a ver que pasa. Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado comenten y sigan los próximos capítulos~**


	3. Capitulo 2 - Dejándome llevar

Capitulo 2 - Dejándome llevar.

Estaban caminando hacia la casa del peligris. Por cada paso que daban más preguntas pasaban por la cabeza de Akashi. ¿acaso iba a dejarse hacer siempre así? Seria mas interesante si mostrasen mas interés en el tema en vez de conformarse cuando tan solo se había puesto a seguirle la corriente un poco. ¿Qué pasaría cuando viese a Tetsuya?¿le tendría que contar sobre esto?,Luego podría pensar en hacer cosas con otras personas? En realidad él solo quería hacer esas cosas con Kuroko, pero después de todo lo que pasó entre ellos, llegar a eso era impensable. Cuando salió de sus pensamientos se dio cuenta que estaban ya casi en la casa de su senpai. Éste le zarandeó algo preocupado.

-Akashi ¿estás bien? Te ves … raro, no hay que porque seguir si ves que te sientes presionado.

Le miró petrificado. No sabía que hacer pero tampoco podía verse débil. Ese no era su estilo. Con una sonrisa juguetona dio un paso hacia el haciendo que cayese al suelo, ya que usó su ojo del emperador.

-No me subestimes. tan solo estaba pensando la mejor manera para hacerte gritar.

Mayuzumi frunció el ceño al verle así. Desde luego no le gustaba que le tratasen como a otro mas de sus peones. Él no era uno cualquiera, no después de todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos ese año y de las cosas que había vivido. No iba a permitirle tratarle de esa manera.

Se levantó y le agarró de las muñecas, llevándole hacia adentro. No había nadie así que no le importaban las amenazas y los golpes que le daba. Al llegar a su cuarto le soltó, acorralándole contra su cama.

¿Desde cuándo necesitas pensar cómo hacerme gritar? En todo caso el que acaba gritando eres tu...además las otras veces no me has dejado guiarte ni resistirme a tus ordenes -suspiro mirándole algo preocupado aunque le tenía debajo suya entre sus brazos, sabía que así no haría ninguna tontería-

-Yo...-fue a hablar pero antes de decirle nada prefirió callarse y besarle de nuevo, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para que no pudiese huir. Aun así el mayor le mordió los labios rechazando su beso.-

-No huyas de esta manera o te sacaré eso que te hace cambiar por las malas -estaba enfadado pero su expresión no se diferenciaba mucho de cuando estaba contento o triste-

-Tan sólo estoy algo nervioso por mañana pero no es gran cosa, es lo normal después de todo le he mentido a mi padre y le he dicho que voy a pasar las vacaciones contigo así no sospechará de que me voy a Tokyo y para que no sospechase del gasto que supone ir allí estuve ahorrando estos meses...

aun así me siento mal por no contarle la verdad pero no hay otra manera para que pueda salir de aquí y bueno...luego estas tu, que me confundes tanto diciéndome las cosas que me cuentas...que si voy para nada, que ya me habrá olvidado, que nada será igual como lo recuerdo...-su voz fue desapareciendo poco a poco, miró a un lado entrecerrando los ojos. Una de las razones por las que le gustaba Chihiro era por su parecido con Kuroko. Esa mirada, su preocupación por los seres que llegan a formar parte de su vida. Formar parte de la vida de alguien...je, sonaba divertido pero a la vez eso era una gran responsabilidad.

-Te digo lo que veo y lo que pienso, tras haberle hecho todo lo que ocurrió en la secundaria dudo que ahora por haberle hablado de buenas un poco, vaya a recibirte con los brazos abiertos, aunque le veas amable y simpático tan solo lo hace por cortesía y probablemente por miedo ;eso es lo que sienten la gran mayoría de gente cuando te conocen al principio, pero bueno mi querido capitán tu mismo veras con tus propios ojos como el ha decido llevar una vida donde tu ya no formas parte de ella y no arruinas sus planes. -Sus palabras debían de quitarle los ánimos y desanimarle pero tan solo tenia ganas de hacerle ver que el equivocado era el y que no se daría por vencido aunque el estuviese en lo cierto, por el momento tan solo podría hacer una cosa y era demostrarle por que aun siendo alguien bajito y pequeño había llegado a ser tan temido por la generación de los milagros y por el resto de su actual equipo.

-Ya verás que siempre acabo consiguiendo lo que quiero. Le brillaron los ojos excitado de verse con un reto interesante, juntaron sus labios aprovechando cuando Mayuzumi cerró los ojos para darle la vuelta y quedar sobre el dejando a este tumbado bajo el.

Bien ahora veamos de que estas hecho... murmuro inclinándose hacia su pecho quitándole la sudadera mientras este le desabrochaba los pantalones ,así cada vez que uno le quitaba algo de ropa al otro le iba dejando algún mordisco o le lamia por esa zona, cuando ya se quedaron desnudos Akashi se quedó algo sorprendido ya que con unos pocos mordiscos ya había hecho que el otro se excitase.

-Si que me deseas, por mucho que te hagas el frío con esto así no lo puedes negar... Pasó una mano por encima de su erección moviéndola lentamente. le apretó un poco ,dejando que su jugador fantasma se arquease un poco con las mejillas algo sonrojadas.

-Cállate... -le agarró del pelo acercándolo de una forma violenta hacia sus labios dejándole un beso apasionado, volviendo a ponerse sobre el pero esto no impidió que siguiese jugando con su lengua, como una pequeña venganza le hizo lo mismo y también le empezó a masturbar con una de su mano libre ya que con la otra aún le estaba sujetando de la cabeza-

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ambos empezaron a sentir una calor familiar por sus cuerpos. Se separaron del beso tan solo para coger algo de aire dejando un fino hilo de saliva entre sus labios. Mayuzumi sonrió un poco dejando de tocarle aprovechando que el pelirrojo estaba jadeando. le metió dos dedos en su boca dejando que este mismo los cubriese de saliva para luego introducirlos lentamente en su entrada. Mientras iba moviéndolos con cuidado cada vez más profundo para no recibir ningún castigo sintió como le mordía el cuello escuchándose con dificultad algunos gemidos, desde luego que sabia como jugar con el.

Le jaló del pelo separándolo de su cuello, dejándole escuchar su voz quejándose y gimiéndole cosas no siempre bonitas ya que la mitad eran amenazas pero cuando ya fue moviendo sus dedos con mas rapidez fueron convirtiéndose en dulces gemidos que le hacían excitarse cada vez mas.

-Aa-aah...hazlo de una vez..¿.a que esperas? No quería que pareciese una súplica pero si quería sentir mas, abrió sus ojos heterocromaticos fijándose en la fría y pervertida mirada de su senpai mientras iba uniéndose con el, pasó sus brazos alrededor de su espalda empujándole contra su pecho ,así no tendría que lidiar con estúpido orgullo. no podía negarlo tampoco es que lo hiciese mal...

P-pensé que sabrías manejarte mejor estando tu arriba...-murmuró cerca de su oído con un tono algo burlón.

-Tan solo acabamos de empezar...-Le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja embistiéndole de forma más agresiva ya que sus palabras le provocaron bastante.

.

.

.

.

.

**Eso es todo por esta semana,iré actualizando la historia una vez por semana por ahora he pensado que tendrá como ocho capítulos aproximadamente pero no estoy segura eso depende de vosotros... =u= no? por ahora esta seguro que para la próxima semana ya empezara la parte AkaKuro.**

**Muchas gracias por leer este fic y poner algún review, nos vemos la semana que viene~ u)/**


End file.
